gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Entourage
Entourage is the first mission the player does for Jon Gravelli. In it, Niko is told by Gravelli to meet the politician Bobby Jefferson and escort him to City Hall. Walkthrough Go to meet Former Secretary Jefferson and his entourage at Grand Easton Terminal. Niko will be driving Mr. Jefferson to his speech in the central car in a three car convoy. Stay behind the lead car. Eventually, a series of roadblocks will lead the convoy into an ambush by the Russian Mafia disguised as Construction Workers. Fight your way out and rescue Jefferson. Evade four more cars which will give chase and ensure Jefferson survives. Take Mr. Jefferson to the Civic Citadel, and complete the mission. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Grand Easton Terminal *Get in the car *Pick up Bobby Jefferson *Follow the convoy car *Go out there and deal with them *Get Bobby Jefferson to safety Video Walkthrough H1zr0DRMmdE Deaths *Many Russian Mafia goons. *Most of Bobby Jefferson's security detail. Trivia *The motorcade ambush in this mission is a homage to the famous alleyway ambush scene in the 1994 film Clear and Present Danger, in which Harrison Ford is part of a motorcade that is cornered and attacked in an alleyway by gangsters with RPGs. *2 Lokuses in this mission have a unique color, a red shade, and a blue shade, both in black, you can pass or fail the mission to obtain these cars. *In the Motorcade, along with Washingtons and Lokuses, a Coquette can be seen driven by the Gambetti's. *If you shoot all the enemy Russians, the surviving bodyguards will follow you around and behave like Dwayne´s Backup, only they carry pistols and have the health of a normal pedestrian. *This mission happens after Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend and Ladies Half Price. This is confirmed by a news report on the radio and internet regarding the mission, placing it after the botched Gracie-diamond exchange. *You can follow Bobby into the alley, then climb on top of the building he is next to and take out all the enemies while standing on the roof. *To "escape," you can destroy all of the Russian gang cars chasing you, but it's considerably easier just to outrun them. *The theme of Mr. Jefferson's phone is always the same as Niko's. *There is a glitch that, if one of the bodyguards survives, he will jump out of your car when you get close to the civic center. This will most likely kill him. *This mission is simliar to the GTA San Andreas mission Management Issues where Niko and Carl drive the black Lokus and the black Elegant against two black cars where barriers are placed on the road. A policeman can be seen against the barrier in GTA San Andreas while a union worker can be seen against the barrier in this mission. *After the mission is complete, Bobby will still be next to you and you are free to kill him, this will not change the post-phone conversation with Jon afterwards. *The first guard who was killed in the ambush wasn't using the ragdoll physics, instead it uses the old death animation from GTA III Era. It was believe that the old death animation was present during the beta of GTA IV before replaced by new ragdoll physics. de:Entourage es:Entourage pl:Entourage Category:Missions in GTA IV